Girl Next Door
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: Percabeth. Annabeth starts playing favorite song and is reminded of Percy and his new "friend" Rachel. Oneshot. Please let me know what you think!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in anyway. "Girl Next Door" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

**Girl Next Door**

Great. Another cabin check, and everyone was busy playing capture the flag. Except for one. Annabeth sighed. It was a long-ago established ritual that she and Percy helped each other clean their cabins…but this time it was different. Percy was off with his "girlfriend" Rachel. He acted like the whole world revolved around her! Rachel wasn't even anything special…just a mortal. "_Yeah, but she's a clear eyed mortal. They're so rare, they're like a step up from demigods!" _said that annoying little voice that came out whenever she was feeling unsure of herself. She wandered into Percy's sea-themed cabin, breathing in the salty ocean air inside…

She decided to listen to her iPod in an attempt to finish quicker. She pressed a button; the songs shuffled and one of her favorites came on.

**Small town homecoming queen, she's the star in this scene. There's no way to deny she's lovely. **Yeah, that's Rachel, she thought.

**Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere. Tell myself that inside she's ugly.** That part wasn't really right. Rachel really was nice, but Percy just acted like a lovesick jerk around her.

**Maybe I'm just jealous: I can't help but hate her. Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her… **As if! No one knew it, but Annabeth never had dated anyone. Ever. No one really liked her at her school. They called her a freak. This was before she knew she was a demigod. Here, no one wanted to date her. Not that she invited romance, her being a daughter of Athena and all. sang along loudly for the chorus:

**She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door. **At least to Rachel, Annabeth thought bitterly. She had met Rachel at the Hoover Dam about a year and a half ago; it was loathing and first sight. Annabeth had always valued Percy's friendship highly, but since he met Rachel…it just seemed like competition.

**Senior class president. She must be heaven sent. **Yup. Rachel. _Such_ an overachiever…at least she wasn't a child of Athena!

**She was never the last one standing. A backseat debutant. Everything that you want: never too harsh or too demanding. **Perfect little pretty mortal girlfriend.

**Maybe I'll admit it; I'm a little bitter. Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her… **Too true, too true.

**She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door. Oh and I'm just the girl next door. **

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself. I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else.** _Yeah…_ thought Annabeth. _But why? She's never done anything to me! And sulking isn't going to do anything for me. The only reason I care is because…of Percy. I want him to see that I'm better than she could ever be. _

She couldn't believe that she was falling for her best friend! She softly sang the chorus again, this time with tears in her eyes because of the stupidity and complete blindness of teenage boys. **She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands. I get a little bit, she gets a little more. She's Miss America and... She's Miss America. I'm just the girl next door...**

Just then, Percy walked in, a dreamy smile on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Annabeth. "Uh, hi, what are you doing here? This is _my_ cabin," he reminded her.

"I know," said Annabeth sweetly, "My cabin was just too noisy, and I knew you wouldn't mind. I was just listening to some music. See ya!"

"Bye," said a bewildered Percy as Annabeth left, smirking. He could swear he heard her singing softly as she left.

**"She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk; I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door..."**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song: Girl Next Door by Saving Jane


End file.
